History Repeats Itself
by seaweedadventures
Summary: L and Misa have a child, Noriko. When she finds out the boy she's falling in love with is Light Yagami's son, nothing goes right. One, he has a girlfriend. Two, her mom would kill her if she found out. Three, half the school is madly in love with him. Is there any way to get Isamu to like her, but if there's not, it's not like she really cares or anything.
1. Noriko's First Day

Hi. My name is Noriko Lawliet. I am rather tall and slim, with unmanageable black hair and eyes that never seem to know what color they really are.

My father is the three greatest detectives in the world, and my mother is a washed-out model who is struggling with the habit of speaking in third person. I also have a younger brother, Watari.

Overall, I'm pretty unpopular, since we're always moving around because of Dad's work. I'm precocious, and my blunt nature makes most people think of me as rude.

At present, my family is situated in the rather large city of Okazaki, Japan. It's not the worst place we've lived at, but it's not the best by a long shot.

Both of my parents are wealthy, you could say, with my mother getting royalties from magazines and the movies she's been in. My father had always been rich, because of Quillsh Wammy's generosity. I'm still not entirely sure what Dad means when he says that.

In conclusion, my life is absolutely normal at the moment. But knowing the Lawliet family, that could all change in a second.

My incorrigible hair was tied into a ponytail, and my face was successfully covered in cosmetics to hide my panda eyes.

Watari knocked and opened my door, aggressively brushing his teeth. "Come on, Nori! Dad said he's leaving in ten minutes!" He said, barely comprehensible.

Straightening my skirt, I gave my twelve-year-old brother a kiss on the head and run down the staircase to meet Dad in the Cadillac.

"Hmm. I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Dad muttered, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel rhythmically.

I stared at him, buckling my seatbelt. "If truancy weren't a crime, punishable by law, I certainly would not be going to school right now."

"It's your first day, at least show a little enthusiasm." He said, in the least enthusiastic voice ever.

I rolled my eyes mockingly. Dad didn't really understand what it was like to go to high school. Especially a high school where you'd be friendless and alone.

Dad put the key in the ignition, biting his thumbnail of his free hand. "I hope you make some friends."

"It's highly unlikely that I will." I answered in a low voice.

He stared at me. "Just don't act apathetic to everything. I'm sure you'll meet someone that likes you well enough." Dad advised.

"I'm not apathetic." I said. "I just don't let my emotions get in the way of my schoolwork."

Dad was thoughtful, and he shook his head, deciding not to reply. The rest of the car ride was silent, until we pulled up to the school.

"I'll see you at the office." He mumbled, and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh huh."

Dad watched me unbuckle my seatbelt. "Have a good first day. I really hope you make some friends." He said, and I nodded and closed the door.

When I stepped through the school door, an air of adolescence and stress washed over me. A group of girls were giggling over some boy. A pair of otaku were watching Noragami without their earbuds plugged in. I found my locker number where a tall boy was waiting.

"You're Noriko, right?" He asked, then realized how obvious the answer was. "I'm Isamu. Principal Kamihara told me to show you around, because have all of the same classes."

Isamu was sort of attractive, I supposed. Jet black hair and faded blue eyes, and at least six feet tall. Well-dressed too. "Oh. That's nice, thank you." I said, trying to be polite.

"Our first class is Mr. Fukushima. He's homeroom. His room is super hard to find, I'll go show you there."

I finished putting my stuff into my locker and nodded. I was at a loss for words, people were hardly ever kind to me.

While walking to Mr. Fukushima's classroom, at least fifty people said hello or professed their love to Isamu on the trip. "Here it is."

"Did that girl just ask you to marry her?" I asked incredulously.

He fixed his tie uncomfortably. "It happens every day. It's a little annoying."

"It must be very annoying, having girls admit to being in love with you all the time." I said, my dad's form of emotionless sarcasm leaking into my voice.

Isamu looked at me, and chuckled. "You're pretty funny, Noriko."

He opened the homeroom door, and was greeted by even more people pining for his attention. A busty blonde girl wearing as little clothes as dress code would allow, screeched. "Isa! You're always the first one here, so I was worried! I missed you so much!" She said.

Isamu's happy face soon turned exasperated when he made eye contact with the girl. "Good morning, Yumi."

Yumi giggled and hugged him tightly. "Umm, who's she?" The short girl asked with contempt.

"This is Noriko. Principal Kamihara asked me to show her around."

I nodded politely. "Oh, it's nice to meet you! My name is Yumi, and I'm Isa's girlfriend!" The blonde said happily.

Mr. Fukushima, a young-looking, ruddy man with giant glasses, stepped into the classroom and tapped his ruler on the whiteboard to get our attention.

"Good morning. It's come to my attention that we have a new student today. Miss Lawliet, can you please come to the front of the room?"

My last name was really not that hard to pronounce, but somehow, everyone that's said it ever has mispronounced it. I walked over to the front of the room.

"Hi. My name is Noriko, it's nice to meet you." I bowed politely. Mr. Fukushima gestured to the empty seat, which happened to be in the back row next to the window. I sort of felt like an anime protagonist.

Mr. Fukushima handed me a 100 page book labeled "Ninken School Rules". I studied the cover, and sighed, not wanting to read it.

After Mr. Fukushima was done talking, Isamu came over to my desk. "After this, we have AP Biology with Ms. Sakiyaki. Then it's lunchtime. You can eat lunch with my friends if you'd like."

"I appreciate your kindness very much." I said, examining my schedule.

Homeroom drifted on slowly, as did Biology where, once again, Ms. Sakiyaki could not pronounce my name. Then, it was lunch.

Isamu seemed a little nervous, but shook it off and placed his pencils into his pocket. "Hey, let's go to lunch. You can meet some of my friends."

I followed him to a tucked-away door with the words "Roof Access" in big black letters on it. I wouldn't admit it, but it was cliche to be eating on the roof.

A group of well-dressed people sat under the overhang, turning around to see Isamu standing with me.

Everyone began to whisper, presumably about me. It appeared Isamu had invited me to eat with a very prestigious clique.


	2. Noriko's New Friends

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hey, everyone! This is Noriko, and I invited her to have lunch with us." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It's nice to meet you."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I sat down, in between Isamu and someone with a tie so tight he probably couldn't swallow./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So, Noriko, where did you move here from?" The boy across from me asked, trying to break the awkward tension./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I opened my bento and picked at my sashimi. "Israel." I answered, trying to swallow before speaking. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Isamu's eyes got very wide. "How long did you live there?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I absently played with my lip, one of the many habits passed on from my father. "Three months? Before that, I lived in the States. And before that, I lived in Germany."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" The clique looked impressed. A girl with more freckles than stars smoothed out her skirt. "How many languages do you speak?" She asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I counted on my fingers. "Fluently, thirteen. I'm almost fluent in Dutch, though." I answered modestly. It honestly wasn't that incredible. Dad could speak at least fifty./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Everyone was in awe. In my opinion, my life had never really been worthy of awe. It was mostly a lot of airplanes, a lot of starting over, and a whole lot of loneliness. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Isamu looked thoroughly amazed. "Your life is pretty impressive, Nori."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I shrugged, and at that moment, the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I followed Isamu down the staircase, and once everyone had went to their respective classes, and I was left with the freckly girl and, obviously, Isamu./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh, by the way, my name is Chiyo." She told me her name, just as I was about to ask for it./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"When we made it to Mrs. Nakatoni's class, I found my way to the front of the room where a tiny old woman struggled very intensely with my surname. "You can call me Noriko, it would be much easier for the both of us."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Mrs. Nakatoni agreed and I sat down in the empty seat next to Chiyo. The lesson was extremely uninteresting. When it was finally over, she gave us some time to do homework, but I thought I'd use it to befriend my desk mate./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I wrote a note in very nice calligraphy, and passed it over. "I'm not sure if you're someone who would rather do homework than chat, but I wanted to say hi."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chiyo studied the note and smiled at me, writing something down. "I'm not in advanced math because I like it, I'm just good at it." She wrote./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I know the feeling. Teachers expect a lot from me, but I procrastinate like it's my job." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She giggled when I passed it to her, and the elderly teacher glared at me. "Miss Hatoyama! Miss Noriko! You don't appear to be on task!" I frantically thought of a response, but my new friend had got it./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I made an error in one of my problems, and I asked for Noriko's help." Chiyo lied easily. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Mrs. Nakatoni looked disbelieving, but nodded. "I see."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I did a problem of my homework, and wrote her another note. "How often do you say that to her?" I wondered, handwriting slowly deteriorating to my typical messiness. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I only lie to teachers and my parents, but not about big things. Apparently, Isamu's dad was a compulsive liar when he was in college. He's over it now though." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I glanced over at Isamu, who was pondering a problem. I still found it odd he had all the same classes as me. He didn't really radiate intelligence in the way most of the class did./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's pretty interesting. Do you think Isamu has it too?" I wrote, concerned for my new friend./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No, he always tells the truth. It might be that he's afraid he'll have it, but I'm near certain it's not genetic."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I was learning so much about Chiyo and Isamu, and I had only known them for a few hours. By the end of the day, I might become pretty good friends with both of them. That would be nice./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The rest of math sped by after that, as did the rest of the classes, and soon the school bell rang, signaling our dismissal./div 


End file.
